Ten years younger
by Xenogurl101
Summary: Edward is sick, and is thoroughly convinced that he's too old to work on the Sodor railway. On his day off, he decides to take some passengers to the station, but runs late, when a strange new engine appears...


It was early morning in the island of Sodor, and near enough every engine was busy working hard for Sir Topham Hatt. The engines tooted to one another it greeting as they past each other, busy with work and all excited for some reason.

Edward had taken the day off, because his boiler was very poorly. He felt steam seep out from his funnel, and it felt as thought it was black and chunky. He sniffled, terribly ill. He sneezed, and sniffled again. Edward did not enjoy being ill in his age at all. In fact, Edward hated it. He wished himself better so he could get back to hard work, and prove to the other engines that he wasn't worthless, or needed to be scrapped.

Against his Driver's wishes, Edward set off to work.

The steam engines were giddy, and Duck past Edward, giddy himself. He slowed down, looking over Edward, a worried expression crossing his face. Edward smiled weakly, and tooted hello. His toot sounded fine, but it was Edward's continuous coughing that worried Duck more. He slacked in pace.

"Edward? I thought you were in the sheds, having your day off. Why are you working?" He inquired curiously, scared for his friend's health.

Edward chuckled softly, although it sounded distressed and forced. The large blue engine sighed timidly, stopping at a station, along with Duck. "I was forced to take the day off, Duck. But if Sir Topham Hatt saw me in my state... I would be scrapped for sure." He murmured softly.

Duck would have shook his head rapidly. "Don't be silly, Edward! Sir Topham Hatt cares about you. He would never-"

"You and I both know I'm too old for this railway. More and more young engines are coming into Sodor. Sooner or later, something has to give. I'm afraid that's going to be me, my dear Duck." Edward cut across coldly. He then rode away at a careful pace.

The Great Western's gaze turned to the rails in front of him. 'Edward is wrong.' He thought to himself. He sped away hurriedly.

-

Edward arrived at the next station, a few minutes late. The Fat controller was at the station, and was talking to a new steam engine. Edward pulled up slowly, ashamed of being late. His Driver tapped his side gently. "Take it easy old boy. You've pushed yourself today." The blue steam engine's cheeks were red and his eyes were glossy. He was in pain, but his passengers didn't mind.

The Fat controller turned to him, and frowned. "Edward, you are three minutes late. What kept you?" Edward held his breathe to stop himself panting. He swallowed hard.

"Nothing happened sir." He replied stiffly. Edward glanced in the new engine's direction, and let go of his breath. Her paint was a reddish purple colour, and everything else was pure gold. Her whistle, her buffers, her interior was gold. And she was beautiful.

She turned her gaze to Edward, a small smile curving her lips. Edward swallowed hard.

Sir Topham Hatt frowned once more. "Isn't it your day off, Edward?" The Blue engine swallowed again. Should he lie? No, that would have been terribly rude. He couldn't bear the guilt of lying anyway.

He took a deep breath. "Yes sir. It was. But I just felt... useless." This made Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "Edward, no steam engine of mine is useless. Now, go back to your shed." He paused. "Better yet, if you've nothing better to do, I want you to take our newest engine, Lady, on a tour of the island of Sodor. She's new, and don't let her go anywhere alone." He warned.

Edward's driver unclipped the carriages. The big blue engine looked at Lady, who smiled at him gracefully. "Shall we leave then?" He asked, coughing lightly. His illness had died down ever since he reached the station.

The new engine let out a puff of steam, and murmured softly: "Of course, sir. After you." Edward smiled at her politeness. She might have been the most polite engine on the island. 'Lady,' he corrected himself, 'her name is Lady. 'She' is the cat's mother.' He smiled to himself, and sped slowly ahead.

Lady seemed to enjoy Edward's pace, much to the blue engine's surprise. "I'm terribly sorry for the pace, miss." He said a few minutes ago. Lady simply smiled. "Edward, you may call me Lady. And I enjoy your pace. It's very smooth and relaxing." Edward had blushed, and smiled cheerfully at the smaller engine.

After they stopped beside the sea side, Lady's Driver offered to take Edward's driver for coffee and biscuits. Edward's Driver agreed, and left the two Engines next to each other, gazing at the setting sun.

"Has Sodor always been this beautiful?" Murmured Lady to herself, as if reminding herself of something, though Edward had no idea what. The larger engine smiled.

"I believe it's gotten more beautiful. I really do enjoy watching the sunset. It gives me hope." He sank into his wheels. Lady looked at him curiously. "Hope of what?" She asked softly. Edward sighed, looking out at the orange sea. He slowly drew in a breath.

"I'm old, Lady. I'm too old for this Railway. Younger, much better engines are coming in to replace the old trains like me. You're one of them, and look at you compared to me. You're an overacheiver, a stunning piece of handwork. You're beautiful..."

Lady blushed at the last comment, but was horrified by Edward's words. "Sir Topham Hatt would never scrap you. You're a living legend, I've heard from some other engines. And what exactly do you mean, compared to me? You came into work ill to your boiler, and managed to make it three minutes late. More then another other sick engine could have done." She bit her lip, then smiled sweetly.

"You're very handsome, Edward."

Edward felt his gears freeze, and he stuttered. Him? Handsome? He blushed darkly, averting her gaze. He let aloud a very high pitched whistle, and Lady chuckled softly.

Something made Edward ponder. "Lady, how could you possibly know I was ill? I had calmed down entering the station."

Lady looked into the ocean. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Edward." She whispered softly. Her gaze turned to the buffers in front of her. Edward looked into her eyes, and swallowed his heart. They were glossy, and she looked like she would cry at any minute.

"I believe I would." He said softly. The small engine looked up at him.

"I'm... different." Edward could believe that. He had never seen such a stunning engine in his life. She was very surprising, there was almost something magical about the little engine. He settled down and listened intently. Despite what ever was said about Edward, no one could deny, if anyone had a problem and needed someone to listen, Edward was the engine to go to.

The little steam engine bit her lip. "I'm magic." She said softly. Edward was surprised. Had she read his mind? Lady smiled tearfully. Edward felt a pang of pain in his boiler, and starting coughing violently. His funnel became clogged up, and steam escaped from other crevices in his figure. The little steam engine winced, and inhaled softly.

As soon as she did so, everything appeared normal and healthy again. Edward swallowed the lump in his throat (metaphorically). Lady looked down at the rails guiltily. "There could have been another way to show you. That was terrible of me to do, knowing your state."

Edward softened. "I believe you Lady." He said gently. Lady smiled, and the tearful, glossy eyes disappeared and were replaced by warm, tender (Edward would swear 'loving') eyes instead.

Their Drivers returned, and they returned to the sheds. Since Lady was not assigned to any sheds, Edward offered kindly for her to share his shed. Lady crept onto the turn table, but her Driver stopped it, making her come face to face with Edward.

The blue engine flushed slightly, looking around shyly. No one seemed to be looking. Lady blushed and smiled, closing her eyes. Edward swallowed hard. He slowly made his way towards her. Some engines had decided to take notice, and whispered to one another. Edward smiled at Lady, their buffers meeting. Lady opened her eyes, and looked into Edward's soft, touching ones.

"Lady, when I'm with you, I feel ten times younger." Lady laughed quietly, embarrassed by the gazes she and Edward were attracting. "That's mostly because I'm making you feel that way." She smiled.

Edward chuckled softly. "Even if you didn't help, I'd still feel one hundred and ten percent when I'm with you. I would go anywhere with you, and do anything for you. I know I only met you today, but I feels like I've known you my entire life." Lady flushed furiously.

"Oh... Edward..." She murmured softly.

Edward rolled forward again, and ther lips met.

Everyone in the sheds gasped aloud.

To Lady, it felt like fireworks on New years eve. To Edward, it felt someone resurrected the young engine inside of him, and he suddenly felt energetic, and pulled away, smiling brightly at Lady, who looked at him shyly.

"You make me ten years younger." He said softly. Lady smiled, and they both retreated into Edward's shed.


End file.
